prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 22, 2014 iMPACT! results
The October 22, 2014 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on September 17, 2014 in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. Summary The Hardys open IMPACT Wrestling on their quest to win the Tag Team Championship Tournament. The first match in the Tag Team Tournament, begins with The Hardys vs. The BroMans DJ Z locks up with Matt Hardy at the opening bell. DJ Z catches Matt with a side headlock; Matt counters with a handful of hair. Matt drives DJ Z's face into the mat as Jeff Hardy counters an offended Jessie. The Hardys double team DJ Z; Jeff follows with a pin attempt. DJ Z's out at two, then he makes the tag to Jessie. Jeff maintains control over Jessie and tags his brother Matt. The Hardys double team Jessie. DJ Z rushes into the ring. His distraction allows the momentum to shift as Jessie connects with a standing drop kick. DJ Z tags in. Matt connects with a Side Effect. DJ Z and Matt crawl to their corners and Jeff and Jessie collide. Jeff drops Jessie with a face buster, but DJ Z interrupts what may have been a three-count. Jeff fights off DJ Z and tags Matt. Matt scores a Twist of Fate that Jeff follows up with a Swanton Bomb! Matt makes the cover on Jessie for three. Bram is out to explain why he attacked Devon last week. Bram says destroying a human body – the sounds of driving something into flesh "really does it for me." Bram labels himself the "New King of Hardcore." He says Devon is just his latest victim, despite being a Hall of Famer and a hardcore legend. Bram vows that everyone will know and fear his name: "I am Bram!" Devon emerges from the back. Devon climbs into the ring and immediately attacks. Bram and Devon brawl around the ring. Devon tosses Bram to the outside. Devon drives Bram headfirst into the guardrail, then rolls him back into the ring. Devon applies a choke until a group of referees and security guards break them apart. Kurt Angle books a hardcore match between Devon and Bram. Backstage: Brittany asks Samuel Shaw, "Are you gonna do what we talked about? Because I’d really like it if you did." After Samuel Shaw selects Gunner as his partner – Gunner tells him to prove that they're a team – that they're friends. Samuel and Joe start the match. Joe leads with a series of right hands and a jumping kick. Joe tags Low Ki and they double team Samuel Shaw. Samuel makes a quick tag to Gunner. Low Ki lands a series of chops, only enraging Gunner. Gunner mows over Low Ki and makes a pin attempt. As Gunner secures a headlock, Brittany emerges from the back and starts arguing with Samuel Shaw. Low Ki counters Gunner's hold, but Gunner drops him with a sharp elbow. Gunner and Samuel exchange rapid tags and Gunner connects with a high vertical suplex to Low Ki. Gunner's distracted by Brittany, which allows Samoa Joe to be brought into the match. Joe hits a running kick before positioning Gunner on top of the turnbuckle. Gunner counters and as he's coming off the ropes, Brittany trips him! Gunner swats at Brittany, allowing Low Ki to connect with a kick to the face. Joe locks in a rear naked choke for the win! After the match, Gunner argues with Brittany. Samuel Shaw attacks Gunner from behind with a steel chair. Brittany smiles, then kisses Samuel. Backstage, EC3 says he and his new partner Tyrus will enter the Tag Team Championship Tournament. He challenges Rockstar Spud and a partner of his choosing. Backstage, MVP says Lashley will destroy Bobby Roode. Kenny King says he and MVP will enter the Tag Team Championship Tournament. Next, Rebel enters the IMPACT Zone for her match against Angelina Love. As her music fades, the Knockout's Champion answers the call instead. Havok attacks! After dropping Rebel, Havok connects with a running leg drop. Havok grabs Rebel by the throat and plants her with the Harlot Slayer (chokeslam). As Havok stands over Rebel, Gail Kim's music hits and she rushes into the ring. The crowd erupts as Gail fights Havok out of the ring. Havok counters Gail, hurling her into the air, up the ramp. Security and referees break apart their brawl, but Gail and Havok fight to break free. Moving towards the match between hardcore match veteran Devon and his opponent Bram. Devon heads towards the ring, only to be attacked by Bram before he can enter. The fight ensues. Devon scores the early offense and catches Bram with a slam in the center of the ring. He battles Bram to the outside and around ringside. After temporarily disposing of Bram, Devon fills the ring with an array of hardcore objects before slamming Bram face-first into the turnbuckle. Devon smashes a trashcan lid onto Bram's head. He drags Bram to a chair and places his head between a chair and the trashcan lid. Devon smashes Bram's head using another chair! Bram counters a clothesline and connects with a trashcan lid of his own. Bram connects with a trashcan, and then he mounts another one in the corner. Devon takes another head shot, but while Bram is taunting him, Devon connects with a low blow! Devon places a trashcan over Bram's groin. He climbs the turnbuckle – and just as he reaches the top, Magnus interferes by smacking Devon with a Singapore cane! Devon falls from the ropes. As Devon turns, Bram drives a metal turnbuckle into his face! Then, Bram makes the cover for three. Backstage, Mr. Anderson asks Chris Melendez if he'll be his tag team partner against MVP and Kenny King. In the third match of the tag team tournament, before the bell, Kenny King mocks Chris Melendez by hopping around on one foot. Chris and Mr. Anderson take the fight to them before the bell sounds. MVP and Kenny King are sent to the outside. Kenny King and Mr. Anderson lock up first. Anderson grounds Kenny King with a shoulder block and a hip toss. MVP grabs Mr. Anderson's ankle and Kenny King capitalizes with a kick and a series of hard rights. Kenny tags MVP. MVP uses Anderson's hand to mockingly reach out to Chris Melendez. MVP keeps Anderson just out reach. Anderson fights out of MVP's hold, but MVP counters, again grounding Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson struggles to make the tag, but MVP doesn't allow it. MVP misses a diving elbow drop, then he and Mr. Anderson catch one another with a double clothesline. MVP tags Kenny King – and finally, Anderson tags Chris Melendez! Chris catches Kenny King with a hip toss and a fisherman's suplex. MVP interferes and Mr. Anderson rushes back into the ring. MVP gains the advantage and charges toward Anderson. Chris Melendez blindsides MVP and sends him out of the ring. Kenny King sneaks in with a roll-up and a fistful of tights for the three count. Backstage, Eric Young tells Rockstar Spud, "Let's go!" Rockstar Spud says he's got nothing. Also backstage, James Storm approaches Davey Richards. He says he wants Davey to join him; Storm brings in Manik to explain "the beauty" of "the revolution." Eric Young says EC3 and Tyrus are looking at a former World Champion. He says he sees a lot of himself in his tag team partner – Rockstar Spud. Spud no-shows. EC3 laughs into the mic. He says Rockstar Spud isn't coming. He mocks the "I'm with Spud" movement. EC3 says Spud was a dumb child with a dumb dream that snuck his way into IMPACT Wrestling. He says Rockstar Spud fears defeated and failure. Rockstar Spud enters and the final match in the Tag Team Tournament begins! Eric Young and EC3 look poised to start the match, but before they do, Rockstar Spud calls for the tag. Spud and EC3 come face to face. EC3 laughs and tags in Tyrus. Tyrus comes face to face with Spud. Spud reaches for the tag, but EY fires up the crowd and a loud “Spud! Spud! Spud!” chant erupts! Spud fires up with a great flurry of offense that grounds the gigantic Tyrus! Tyrus comes back with ease though and begins dominating Spud. Tyrus hoists Spud into the air and the tenacious Spud attacks his face! Tyrus drops Spud, then he locks in a face lock before tossing him over head. Tyrus charges Spud, but Spud dives out of the way – feeding Tyrus some turnbuckle. Spud crawls toward EY, but before he can make the tag, Tyrus takes a cheap shot on Eric Young. Tyrus tags EC3. EC3 squats down and slaps Rockstar Spud. Spud gets furious! He connects with a slap that knocks EC3 off his feet! Spud crawls between his legs and makes the tag to EY! EY dominates! He lands a top rope elbow and makes the cover. EC3 reverses the cover and slides out of the ring. EY connects with a suicide dive, then Spud flies off the top rope with front flip! Spud takes out EC3 and Tyrus! EC3 and EY continue to fight outside the ring and Rockstar Spud jumps toward Tyrus. Tyrus catches Spud with a clothesline – and EC3 slids into the ring and makes the cover for three. The show reaches its conclusion with the highly anticipated contract signing between Bobby Roode and Bobby Lashley in the IMPACT ring. Kurt Angle enters, contract in hand. He says he's added a special stipulation that neither challenger for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship is aware of. "The 'It' Factor" Bobby Roode enters first, followed by the World Champion, Lashley, who's joined by MVP and Kenny King. Bobby Roode vows to fight Lashley with the heart, passion and determination to take away the World Heavyweight Championship. Roode says MVP may have built Lashley up really well, but he's also held him back. Roode says he'll prove that Lashley is not a destroyer – that he's just a man. MVP interrupts – saying Lashley's a machine! MVP says Lashley destroys all comers. Kurt Angle says the match deserves a decisive winner. He bans Kenny King and MVP from ringside next week – then he announces that he'll be the special guest referee. Lashley signs the contract, despite the protest of MVP. Lashley and Roode have a stare down to end IMPACT. Results ; ; *The Hardys defeated The BroMans (DJ Z & Jessie Godderz) in Round #1 of the Tag Team Tournament (6:22) *Low Ki & Samoa Joe defeated Samuel Shaw and Gunner in Round #2 of the Tag Team Tournament (4:31) *Rebel vs. Angelina Love :*Havok attacks Rebel instead. This results in Gail Kim appearing to fight Havok before being separated by security. *Bram defeated Devon in a Hardcore match (5:52) *MVP & Kenny King defeated Chris Melendez and Mr. Anderson in Round #3 of the Tag Team Tournament (4:54) *EC3 & Tyrus defeated Eric Young & Rockstar Spud in Round #4 of the Tag Team Tournament (6:56) Commentators *Mike Tenay *Tazz Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash Image Gallery 10-22-14 Impact HardysvsBroMans.jpg 10-22-14 Impact Bram.jpg 10-22-14 Impact BramvsDevon.jpg 10-22-14 Impact HavokRebel.jpg 10-22-14 Impact SamuelShawBrittany.jpg 10-22-14 Impact ChrisMelendezMrAndersonMVPKennyKing.jpg 10-22-14-Impact EricYoung.jpg 10-22-14 Impact EC3vsSpud.jpg 10-22-14 Impact BobbyRoodeBobbyLashley.jpg External links * #537 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2014 television events